Der Junge der sich fragt wie er DAS überleben soll
by Lilian Sparrow
Summary: Und alle wollen sie ihm an die Wäsche... Was ergibt das? Heftige Eifersuchtsdramen natürlich... Ach ja: Frauen spielen in dieser Geschichte keine Rolle!
1. Hogwart's most wanted boy

_Disclaimer: Da werd ich immer so größenwahnsinnig... Allein die Vorstellung, dass das alles mir gehören könnte...! Obwohl, was hätt ich denn da davon? OK, einen Haufen Geld und ein paar Fans und Berühmtheit und so was, aber wer will denn das schon! Naja, Joanne K. Rowling hat ja anscheinend nichts dagegen, also überlass ich ihr großzügigerweise mal die Rechte und das Geld und den ganzen Kram... Auf dass sie uns weiterhin mit ihren Büchern versorgt. ;-)_

Anmerkung steht am Schluss, jetzt lest es erst mal.

* * *

20 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR!", donnerte Snape und seine Stimme hallte bedrohlich von den Kerkerwänden wider. „Erlauben Sie sich so eine Frechheit nicht noch mal, Potter!"

„Ich habe nur – "

„RUHE!" Snape beugte sich über Harrys Tisch und seine Stimme verwandelte sich in ein gefährliches Flüstern.

„Deine Ausreden interessieren mich nicht. Du wirst die ganze Sauerei nach der Stunde aufwischen. Ohne Zauberei, versteht sich."

Er war schon so nahe, dass er beinahe Harrys Gesicht berührte. Also... irgendwie..., durchfuhr es ihn, war so eine Hakennase doch ganz sexy...

Harry! Reiß dich zusammen! Doch nicht Snape! Dann lieber...

Sein Blick fiel auf Malfoy, der schadenfroh grinste, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry schon wieder von seinem Lieblingslehrer zur Schnecke gemacht wurde.

Najaa... aber so sexy waren gebleichte und gegelte Haare dann doch wieder nicht...

Harry liebte die Natürlichkeit. Snapes Haare glänzten von Natur aus. Ob sie nun vom Ansatz bis zur Schulter fettig waren, wen störte das, es war schließlich biologisch abbaubar.

„Jaah, Professor...", hauchte er, als ihm einfiel, dass sein Lehrer noch eine Antwort erwartete. „Gleich nach dem Unterricht. Alles per Hand..."

Snape schaute ihn einen Augenblick wie versteinert an, richtete sich dann auf und ging zurück zur Tafel.

„Wer noch das Vergnügen haben möchte, Potter nachher zu helfen, der soll mich gerne weiter ärgern."

Harry fiel auf, dass Neville ein paar Drachenschuppen zu Boden schnippte. Snape hatte es nicht bemerkt, also schüttete Neville drei mal soviel Kröten- Magensäure wie nötig in den Trank.

Die vorhersehbare Folge war, dass der Kessel explodierte.

„20 Punkte von Gryffindor, Longbottom.", sagte Snape ohne aufzuschauen. „Und Strafarbeit heute abend. Potter wird sich freuen, da es nun doppelt so lange dauern wird, das Klassenzimmer sauber zu machen."

Neville wurde knallrot und wagte es nicht, Harry anzusehen.

„Aber... ähm, Professor, äh, könnte ich – also – helfen ... Harry, ähm –"

„Nein. Sie werden heute abend noch genug tun. Und wir wollen Mr Potter doch den Spaß nicht verderben, oder?"

Snape warf Harry einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Der jedoch hielt den Blick stur auf seinen Kessel gerichtet.

Na toll. Neville wollte was von ihm.

Dummerweise hatte das auch Malfoy gecheckt, der nun eindeutige Gesten in Harrys Richtung machte.

Neville war den Tränen nahe und Ron war sauer, weil er glaubte, Malfoy mache Harry an.

Niemand hatte das Recht, Harry anzumachen, und dazu noch so obszön. Es war sein Harry, seiner allein.

Draco hatte Rons geballte Fäuste entdeckt, ließ sich davon jedoch keinesfalls einschüchtern, sondern warf Harry noch ein paar aufreizende Blicke zu.

Als das Ende der Stunde nahte, ließ Malfoy absichtlich ein Glas mit Froschlaich zu Boden fallen und machte sich auffallend langsam daran, es wieder aufzuheben.

Da hielt Dean Thomas es nicht mehr aus.

„Sir, könnte ich Harry vielleicht helfen?"

„WAS!"

„Ich habe gefragt – "

„Das habe ich verstanden. Wenn Sie wünschen, ziehe ich Ihnen sogar noch ein paar Punkte ab!"

„Äh, ja – NEIN! Ähm... wenn Sie meinen..."

„Das ist unfair, Professor!", platzte Neville dazwischen. „Wieso darf ICH nicht helfen?"

„Wenn Dean darf, will ich auch!", rief Ron.

„RUHE! Was erlauben Sie sich! Longbottom, Thomas, Weasley, Sie werden mir bis zur nächsten Stunde einen 3- Pergamentrollen- langen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Drachenschuppen schreiben. Ebenso wie Sie, Mr Malfoy. Glauben Sie nicht, ich hätte das vorhin nicht gesehen. Und jetzt RAUS!"

Während die anderen das Klassenzimmer verließen, ging Harry widerwillig zu den Waschbecken hinüber und holte einen nassen Lappen. Als er sich mit dem Rücken zu Snape bückte, um die Scherben aufzusammeln, durchfuhr den Professor ein seltsamer Schauer. Wenn die Hose jetzt noch ein bisschen tiefer...

Mit einem Ruck richtete Harry sich plötzlich wieder auf. Snape versuchte, noch schnell einen neutral-verachtenden Blick aufzusetzen, doch es war zu spät.

Harry stopfte sein Hemd hinten in die Hose und zog seinen Umhang wieder an. Allein mit Snape – im Kerker...

„Jetzt reicht´s aber langsam!", dachte Harry wütend. „Und ausgerechnet der, auf den ich stehe, der checkt es nicht..." Harry seufzte (hoffentlich hatte Snape das jetzt nicht falsch verstanden...) und ließ seine Gedanken zu Goyle schweifen... Was er Ron und Hermione nie gesagt hatte: Nachdem er in ihrem zweiten Jahr den Polyjuice Potion getrunken hatte, war er noch kurz in der Kabine geblieben und hatte sich Goyle einmal „näher" angeschaut... (Anmerkung der Autorin: Ist euch das noch nie aufgefallen, die Jungs stecken in zwei anderen Körpern, und, äh, ein bisschen Neugierde wird ja noch erlaubt sein... ;-))

Seine Hand bewegte sich automatisch zu seinem Schritt. Aber doch nicht hier! Und nicht vor Snape! Sonst würde der wahrscheinlich gleich noch mitmachen.

Nach einer Stunde voller heißer Blicke von Snape konnte Harry endlich den Kerkerraum verlassen. Als er dann jedoch um die nächste Ecke bog, stieß er mit Neville zusammen, der dort wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit schon auf der Lauer gelegen hatte.

„Oh... Harry, tut mir –"

„Schon gut, Neville!", fuhr Harry ihn wütend an. „Und jetzt entschuldige, ich habe heute auch noch etwas anderes vor, als sie ganze Zeit von Jungs begafft zu werden." Dies fügte er allerdings nur in Gedanken hinzu.

Jaa, wenn Goyle – Greg, wie er ihn liebevoll nannte – nun hier wäre...

Jetzt überkam Harry schon wieder diese Lust... Er beeilte sich, in den Gryffindor-Turm zu kommen, doch recht viel weiter als durch den nächsten Gang kam er nicht.

„Hiii, Harry...", flüsterte Dean mit einem leichten Schnurren in der Stimme. „Na? Wie war´s...?"

„Wie war Was?", fragte Harry gelangweilt.

„Öhhm..." Eine leichte Röte überzog Deans Gesicht. „Na ja, mit Snape..."

Weil Harry den bösen Verdacht hatte, dass das Ganze am Schluss in eine Eifersuchtsszene ausarten könnte, schluckte er ein „Oh, es war hart, aber seeehr gut" herunter und antwortete stattdessen: „Ach, ich hab sogar Nevilles Soße wieder wegbekommen."

Es wurde ihm zu spät bewusst, dass er mehr auf seine Wortwahl hätte acht geben müssen.

„Neville! Du... und... "

„Nein, Dean, hör zu – „

„Wo-ist-ER?", brachte Thomas gerade noch zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Harry zögerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er so womöglich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen konnte.

„Ähm – da vorne..." Und Dean rauschte sauer in Richtung Kerker davon.

Ob Goyle womöglich auch so um ihn kämpfen würde? Dieser starke Junge, mit seinen starken... ARMEN.

Wenn Harry weiterhin solche Sachen dachte, musste er den restlichen Weg womöglich mit einem Ständer zurücklegen. Einfach schnell in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu verschwinden erschien ihm auch nicht als das Beste, da Filch schon seit einiger Zeit hinter ihm her war.

Erstaunlicherweise schaffte er es jedoch bis zum Porträt der Fetten Dame, ohne jemandem zu begegnen.

Er bekam auch nicht mit, dass Malfoy ihm hinter einer Ecke auflauerte, um mehrere Fotos von ihm zu schießen. In seiner kleinen, aber kuschelig und mit viel Plüsch ausgestatteten Dunkelkammer brachte er die Zelluloid-Harrys mit etwas Zauberei und dank digitaler Nachbearbeitung dazu, eine heiße Stripshow für ihn abzuziehen - undschon hatte er sein kleines Porno-Privat-Kino. Seine Sammlung wuchs Nacht für Nacht... auch wenn es nur einen einzigen Hauptdarsteller gab.

Schnell gab Harry Fetten Dame das Passwort, das sich diesmal Seamus Finnigan ausgedacht hatte („The sexiest Narbe alive") und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gleich... Harry hatte wieder Goyles maskuline Gesichtszüge vor Augen und fühlte nun das Blut in seine Körpermitte schießen. Dennoch gab es noch ein paar Hürden zu überwinden.

Vom Jungenschlafsaal konnte man wenig später eine laute Stimme vernehmen:

„NEIN, Fred. NEIN, George! ICH – HABE – KEINE – LUST – AUF – IRGENDWELCHE – SPIELCHEN-MIT – EUCH!"

„Goyle", dachte Harry. „Oh Goyle..."

Kurz darauf schlug die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals der 6.- Klässler laut zu.

Nun konnte man eindeutig Harrys Erregung erkennen. Endlich...

Harry stürmte auf sein Bett zu und riss den Vorhang zur Seite. Doch – da lag schon jemand...

„Oh, Harry", stöhnte Ron, der auf den Kissen lag, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, und ließ seinen Blick über Harrys Hose gleiten. „Ich wusste, dass du ganz wild auf mich sein wirst!"

* * *

Okay...! Ich bedanke mich, dass ihr meine Story gelesen habt!

Jetzt mal ein bisschen Hintergrund dazu... jaaa, das hat sie auch! ;-)

Ich habe diese Parodie schon vor einem Jahr geschrieben, und ich konnte mich bis jetzt nicht entscheiden, ob ich sie veröffentlichen soll.

Obwohl sie bei meiner Klasse sehr gut angekommen ist... :-D Es war in einerder uns allen bekannten wie auch verhassten todlangweiligen Geschichtsstunden. Ich zeigte dieStory etwas zögerlich meiner Banknachbarin, und die hat dann (zuvor herrschte absolute Stille!) so laut gelacht, dass es die ganze Klasse mitbekam. Ja, und es kamen dann auch noch einige weitere in den Genuss dieser Parodie.

Richtig peinlich allerdings... Auch einer unserer wenigen Jungen in der Klasse las sie. Er hat mich danach SEHR sehr komisch angeschaut. Erst daheim, beim Nochmal-Durchlesen ist mir dann bewusst geworden, WAS ich da alles so beschrieben hatte... Und seither stand der Typ auf mich. Ist leider nicht der Schönste... und auch nicht der Hellste... das jetzt nur zur Rechtfertigung.

Jetzt würde mich aber doch interessieren, was ihr davon denkt. Auf diese Art von Direkt-Komik (wowowow, heut bin ich sogar wortschöpferisch veranlagt...!) steh ich normalerweise selbst nicht so sehr, deshalb bin ich auch sehr offen für Kritik! Also, wenn ihr einen schlechten Tag hattet, sprecht euch aus! ;-))

Lily-Rose 


	2. Zickenkämpfe

_Disclaimer wie üblich, alles J.K. Rowlig._

Danke für eure Reviews! Normalerweise hätte ich gar nicht vorgehabt, weiter zu schreiben, aber da es euch anscheinend so gut gefallen hat – voilà! ;-)

**schu12:** Das ist ne gute Frage... Wieso sind denn jetzt eigentlich alle hinter ihm her? Weil er so männlich ausschaut... oder so weiblich... oder so. )

**ina:** Stimmt, das mit Goyle ist etwas... ungewöhnlich, aber es sollte ja nicht immer Draco sein.

**Orchidee:** Mein Beileid mein Beileid mein Beileid! War's sehr schwer? Dumme Frage, war ja Mathe. Freut mich, dass es dich aufgeheitert hat!

**Der Wächter:** Danke für das Kompliment!

* * *

Zickenkämpfe

Wie durch eine Mauer hindurch drangen gedämpfte Stimmen an Harrys Ohr.

„Oh mein Gott, ob er einen bleibenden Schaden davon tragen wird?"

„Garantiert sogar." – erschrockenes Keuchen – „Den Anblick Weasley – splitternackt verkraftet keiner so leicht. Das kann mit vorübergehender Blindheit und häufigen Kotzattacken anfangen, geht über Paranoia und endet in Neurosen und Zwangsvorstellungen. Alles in allem würde ich sagen, verdankt Potter seinen jetzigen Zustand dir, Porno-King Weasley."

„Malfoy, du- du...!"

„Lass ihn, Ron. Er hat recht. Äh - ich meine, er ist es _nicht wert_!", mischte sich nun Harry in das Gespräch seiner Bettumsteher ein.

Eben noch war er auf Seidenschnabel in Goyles bärenstarken (und ebenso behaarten, also in einem Wort: äußerst _männlichen_) Armen in die Flitterwochen aufgebrochen, und nun fand er sich in einem ziemlich harten Bett wieder, umgeben von einer Traube von – Jungen.

Seine plötzliche Wiederauferwachung sorgte für eine ausgelassene Welcome-back-to-life – Stimmung.

„Harry, wie geht es dir!"

„Gut, danke, Neville."

„Tut dir was weh?"

„Nein, Dean."

„Ich habe dir deine Bücher mitgebracht."

„Was machst DU denn hier, Hermione!"

„Meine herzlichen Glückwünsche. Hast du auch schon einen Namen für das Baby?"

„DRACO!"

„Oh, ich fühle mich geehrt!"

„..."

„..."

„..."

„Ähm... ja... OH! Beinahe hätte ich noch etwas vergessen!" Während leise Geigenmusik einsetzt und Harry sich theatralisch an die Stirn fasst: „Wo in aller Welt bin ich?"

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Hab keine Angst. Wir sind bei dir!"

„Aha... und... wo bin ich?"

„Dieser Ort nennt sich ‚Krankenflügel', er dürfte dir schon bekannt sein."

„Joah, kann sein. Und wann darf ich raus?"

Betretenes Schweigen antwortete ihm. (Anm.: In einem Gedicht würde dieser Satz als hochpoetisch gelten und sofort nach allen Regeln des Deutschunterrichts auf Stilmittel, Sinnrichtung und vor allem auf die Umstände, unter denen er darniedergeschrieben wurde, untersucht werden. Jetzt wisst ihr mal, wen ihr vor euch habt. ;-))

Ron war der erste, der etwas sagte, mit einem nicht zu leugnenden kleinlauten Klang in der Stimme.

„Madam Pomfrey will auf keinen Fall, dass du im Schlaf erstickst, deshalb müssen, na ja, also erst mal müssen diese ständigen Brechattacken aufhören..."

„Sag ihm ruhig die ganze Wahrheit, Weasley. Potter, du hast dich die ganze Zeit im Bett herumgewälzt und dabei... _verschiedene_... Namen geschrieen."

Harry wurde es plötzlich sehr heiß unter seiner Bettdecke. Er wollte sie schon zur Seite schieben, doch als er Nevilles hochroten Kopf und seinen gierigen Blick sah, ließ er es lieber sein.

Er hatte also Namen geschrieen?

„Unter anderem tauchten da auf... Neville..." (Dieser ließ ein verzücktes Quietschen hören.)

„... Goyle..." (Oh nein, er hatte es geahnt...!)

„... meine Wenigkeit – wobei du mich _Draco_ genannt hast – schnief – das... das fand ich so süß, diesen wu- wundervollen Namen aus deinem sabbernden Mund zu hören..."

Da Malfoy aufgrund einer sich anbahnenden Heulattacke nicht mehr fortfahren konnte in seiner Aufzählung, übernahm Ron das Wort: „Und nach mir hast du auch mal ganz laut gerufen!"

„Genau," ließ sich Neville verlauten, „das war kurz bevor du wieder gekotzt hast." Dafür fing er sich einen vernichtenden Blick von Ron ein.

„Ah jaah... und wann kann ich wie- "

„Mich würde jetzt aber schon mal interessieren, warum du Goyles Namen gerufen hast," unterbrach ihn Draco. „Obwohl – was heißt gerufen? Gebrüllt hast du regelrecht, wie ein erregter Ochse!"

„Seit wann brüllen Ochsen?", warf Ron plötzlich ein. „Ich dachte immer, die sind kastriert."

„Deshalb brüllen sie trotzdem. Schau dich an, Weasley, du schreist ja auch oft noch das ganze Haus zusammen."

„MALFOY!" Ron war aufgesprungen und hatte Draco, der auf Harrys anderer Seite saß, am Kragen gepackt. „WAS WILLST DU DAMIT SAGEN!"

„Siehst du, du schreist schon wieder." Draco hatte über Harrys Bett hinweg seinerseits ein Stück von Rons Pullover erwischt.

„NA UND!"

„Och komm, Wieselking, du hast ja auch sonst keine Betätigung, wo du dich mal so richtig –" – Draco bekam den Bund von Rons Hose zu fassen – „auspowern könntest."

„DAS – " – Ron fuhr mit seiner Hand in die Vordertaschen von Dracos Jeans – „geht dich ja jetzt mal wohl hier gar nix an."

„Stimmt, - " – Draco zog an Rons Krawatte, bis die beiden nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren – „dein nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben kann nämlich als das Uninteressanteste betitelt werden, das Hogwarts zu bieten hat."

„DU EINGEBILDETER –"

„_Nackedei_!"

„Was!" Rons und Dracos Kopf fuhren synchron zu Hermione herum und starrten sie entgeistert an. Diese stand gut einen Meter und 3 Zentimeter vom Fußende des Bettes entfernt und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, aus dem noch etwas Rauch aufstieg.

Draco hielt Rons Krawatte in der Hand.

Und Neville hielt den Atem an.

Ron und Draco hatten sich sozusagen gegenseitig in der Hand.

Harry schluckte. Links von ihm, rechts von ihm, über ihm – sehr viel nackte Haut.

Eine nicht enden wollende Brechattacke bahnte sich an.

* * *

_Ich würde mich sehr über weitere Reviews freuen!_


End file.
